A Great and Powerful Story
by urianurian
Summary: Follow the adventurers of Trixie as she has to correct many of the things she done in her past.


**Author's Notes**

To be honest, I don't really have much to say. I guess Enjoy the story, feel free to comment, and Trixie is awesome, peace.

* * *

Trixie walked into the newest town she would temporarily settle in. She dragged her magic cart/home behind her, settling it in the middle of the town. Since she made her living preforming magic acts she was always moving, never settling at one place. The show itself however had slightly changed over the last year. This was because of Twilight Sparkle. She thought about her, something she did frequently while setting up. Trixie sighed and prepared to draw in a crowd of ponies. Hope things go well today, she thought, maybe I can sleep in a motel instead of my cart.

As usual, a group of foals came to examine the new pony. Trixie smiled at the guests, and asked "Oh little ones, care to witness a magic trick?" Curiosity killed the pony, Trixie thought as the little ones nodded their heads. "Watch closely" Trixie said as her horn glowed. She concentrated, gathering magic each second till she went poof. Trixie made herself invisible. Trixie looked at the discombobulated foals trying to find her. After four seconds Trixie said "Boo" and she was visible once more. A poor colt jumped and that made the rest of the foals laugh. Trixie giggled at the sight.

She looked at the young colt who grew red from embarrassment. "Hey there" she called "Whats your name?" He shyly looked up at Trixie and then shyly responded "Tie Tie" Trixie put her hoof out and asked "Would you be so kind and help me on my next trick Tie Tie?" The brown young colt stammered "Shu-sure" and followed Trixie. "Stand back" Trixie said to the crowd. "Tie would you point at one of your friends?" A confused Tie pointed his hoof at a young mare. Trixie smiled and then concentrated her magic once again. A laser beam looking stream flew out from Tie Tie's hoof and hit the young mare causing her to laugh. "Get all the foals" Trixie told Tie as he aimed at the crowd. More beams shot out and more ponies got into fits of laughter, many were running around trying not to get hit. Once the whole crowd was tired from running around Trixie thanked Tie and said she was done for now. The foals let out many simultaneously "Awe's" Which made Trixie smile. "Watch the Great and Powerful Trixie preform tonight at this very location" She said as the foals walked away.

Trixie went into her cart and drunk a cup of water. She thought about that old geazer who taught her the invisibility spell and smiled. Wonder where he is nowadays she thought. Trixie pondered if the ponies she wronged in the past would be proud of her now. She looked at how much everything changed in just a year, how she viewed everything so differently. Trixie knew that probably no-pony really thought of her that often. She wondered how they react if they knew she thought about them all the time. She wondered what they would think if they knew she was sorry. I sure am weird Trixie thought.

A crowd stood in front of Trixie's stand as she prepared herself behind her purple curtains. Trixie took a deep breathe and started the show. Her cart transformed into a stage like it had so many times. She grew confident at the recognizable environment and started her introduction. "Come one" "Come all" "And witness the amazing magic of the great and powerful Trixie!" She threw her smoke bomb into the crowd and appeared in front of the crowd of gasping ponies. The cloud left a dazzling aura as she smiled Fireworks went off lighting up the evening sky. Trixie Continued with a new found spark in her eye "Watch in awe, as the great and powerful Trixie preforms magic feats in front of your very eyes!"

The show raged on till nightfall. Trixie decided she would end the show, mostly because she didn't want to interrupt any sleeping decided to use one of her absolutely favorite tricks. Trixie announced to the crowd "Everypony, for your own safety please stand back for this final trick. The crowd obeyed. Trixie layed out a few fireworks in front of her. Then she focused her magic and opened her mouth. Fire came from what looked like her mouth and she ignited the strings of all the fireworks in front of her. The fireworks then blasted above her making a picture of her cutie mark. The crowd roared and she humbly accepted the applause. Using magic she put her hat out towards the crowd. She expected it to be over flowing with bits, so she was very disappointed when it was generously half full. "Ugh" she grumbled softly as her stage preformed to a cart once again. Most of the crowd was already heading home, and so Trixie also went inside her portable house.

Trixie counted all the bits she got, 46,47,48,49 bits. Trixie thought about her options, she could rent a hotel for 15 bits but would it really be worth it? No she decided. As Trixie thought on what to do her stomach growled. Food she decided, was worth it. She put her hat and Dress up as she prepared to go into town.

* * *

It was perhaps late at night, but still Trixie expected at least one store to be open. Trixie trotted looking for any lights till she finally found a place. Her expression changed from a pleased smile to a disappointed frown as she realized the place was a bar. Her stomach growled once more however, and even though she wasn't fond of Bar's her stomach begged for it. She walked in and tried to ignore all the stallions looking at her. She sat at an empty bar stool and asked the bartender if they had any food. He went to the back and brought out some apples. Trixie paid 3 bits and ate the apples. She wondered if it would be wise to order a drink, but decided against it. She was low on bits already.

Trixie sat on the empty bar stool silently eating her apples. She heard a bell ring that indicated some pony opened the door, but she paid it no attention. She wished she did. "Hey look, isn't that the magician who made you look like a fool in Manehatten?" A pony asked. Trixie ears popped up hoping they were not talking about her. "Yeah I think that is her" another one answered. "Uh oh" Trixie thought, "I think I'm the only mare here". "That's the one" A deep voice answered "And now she will pay" That was Trixie's Cue, she used her horn and teleported to the exit. "She's running away" A colt yelled. "Get her" Another one responded.

Trixie silently cursed the fact that she had to do a magic act today. This was because she was way to low on magic to fight back. So Trixie did the only thing she could think off, she galloped away. The problem was that the colts were fast, and as she looked back at the trio, it seemed like they would easily beat her in a hoof fight. Curse my past self she thought. Trixie made a dash for her home. She looked behind her and saw that she made some reasonable time. She went inside and started to get her most values possessions. She got her Costume, her journal, and her bit bag before the thugs could arrive again. She locked herself inside but that was no stopping the possibly drunk stallions. They started banging the door and ramming their heads along the sides of the cart. It wasn't long before one of them managed to break inside. Quickly, Trixie teleported herself out. The stallions were ruthless as they tore down her home. Trixie watched as they destroyed it, then watched as they spotted her. Trixie new that they would catch up is she didn't do something fast. She gathered the rest of her magic up as the intruders ran towards her. Please be somewhere safe Trixie thought as she teleported herself as far away as she could from there.

Trixie, felt all of her magic leaving. The feeling was exasperating making it three times as hard to move any body part. However Trixie needed to lift herself up, she needed to make sure she was safe before blacking out. The world was slightly spinning, but Trixie saw that she was on a grassy mountain. She looked onwards and saw a nearby town. A town she thought, I'll go their tomorrow. Then she had an epiphany, that town was Ponyville. "Oh Celestia no" Trixie mumbled as she plopped down on the grass hill, blacking out


End file.
